The USS Enterprise- A Band Geek Love Story
by lat479
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise are a bunch of high school band geeks and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was created thanks to the lovely marching band I am a part of that inspires me, and my ever lovely friend Fallenqueen2 on tumblr. Also throughout this book I am going to call Bones Leonard unless Jim is calling him Bones, due to the narrator not being connected to the characters…I hope that makes sense._

* * *

Jim was walking down the hall with Spock, heading for band class.

"So the big homecoming game this Friday- you excited?" Jim asks looking to him. Spock lets out a small sigh, shrugging.

"It is the same every year, what is supposed to make this year more exciting?" Spock replies with a question of his own, turning to Jim, he raises an eyebrow. Jim laughs shaking his head.

"I don't know, the new Freshmen freaking out…or all of the hype from the senior section," Jim replies, his widening as he mentions them.

"Why would we want the Freshmen to freak out?" Spock asks, "that will cause them to mess up the routine, and make our band look unprofessional," Spock adds, causing Jim to groan loudly.

"C'mon Spock that's not the point, I'm sure we will do just fine," Jim says, patting Spock on the back as they enter the band room. Jim and Spock move towards the instrument lockers, getting their cases and heading for their seats. Spock heads for his seat at the front of the second row, and Jim makes his way to the seat next to Leonard, in the third row.

"Hey Bones are you excited for the game?" He asks as he puts his mouthpiece into his trombone.

"Are you kidding me? I think I heard a few freshmen crying in a bathroom stall," Leonard replies chuckling loudly. Jim joins the laughing until he catches Spock and Uhura standing by each other. Jim sighs looking away from the pair to his music. Leonard doesn't get a chance to say anything before their instructor walked in, silencing the class. After class is over, Jim leaves the room, not waiting for anyone. He doesn't really feel like socializing at the moment, especially not after Mr. Pike told him he needed to quiet down. It's not like it's his fault for having to fill in the lulls, for the people who don't know how to play the melody. He was glad that band was his last class, once at his locker he gets what he needs out of his locker.

"Damnit Jim, why'd you go running off?" Leonard asks coming up to Jim's locker. Jim shrugs as he shuts his locker.

"Just wanted to go home…" Jim replies quietly.

"Yeah right, you weren't going to tell us you couldn't meet up with us?" Leonard says giving the other a knowing look. "Can you please not drop off the face of the Earth because you're jealous of Spock and Uhura?" Leonard asks, knowing well enough that would fire him up.

"I'm not jealous of them because they aren't together," Jim replies quickly.

"Then why don't you just ask Spock out?" Leonard replies glaring at Jim for being such a sad protagonist. Jim throws his hands up in the air groaning.

The next day Jim wakes up later than usual, finding out that he's going to be late for school if he doesn't hurry. After quickly getting dressed Jim runs to the bathroom, grabbing for his contacts.

In his hurry Jim finds himself running down the hall of the school, he crashes into someone.

"Oh uh I'm sorry- "Jim starts, pushes his glasses up.

"Is it that hard to watch where you are going in the halls?" A familiar voice demands. Jim looks up smiling when he sees Spock. This reminds him of the time he had met the other for the first time. Spock blinks once he realizes it was Jim. "Jim… you wear glasses?" Spock states more than asks. Jim laughs nodding.

"Oh yeah I usually wear my contacts but I was in a hurry," Jim replies smiling at the other. "Well- I have to go to class but I'll see you at lunch Spock!" Jim yells, already heading down the hall, passed Spock.

At lunch, Jim finally appears in the lunch room, seeing his friends are already there he hurries up. Just as he is sitting down Spock looks up from his argument with Leonard.

"Jim, your sweater is on backwards, I suggest you fix that... " Jim smirks,

"Mr. Spock are you saying that because you want to see me shirtless?" Spock blinks,

"No, not only would that go against the code of conduct that you were obligated to sign, but also due to the fact that it really is on backwards," Spock says leaning on his hand as he goes on, "also as my first name is Spock, putting Mr. in front of it makes no sense whatsoever." Jim pouts before abruptly pulling his arms into his sweater.

"You really can't go the bathroom down the hall to do that?" Leonard asks looking unamused by their flirting and Jim's childishness. Jim's reply is him sticking his tongue as he pulls his arms back through the shirt once it is on correctly. Leonard rolls his eyes.

"What happened to your contacts?" he asks cutting of Spock's chides towards Jim, which causes the other to give him a look of disapproval. Jim shrugs.

"I was on my last pair, and I knocked 'em down the sink," Jim replies laughing softly at the exasperated look Leonard gives him. The three men after lunch go off their separate ways, planning on meeting up with each other and some others before the game.

* * *

 _Hey guys, so this is a new high school/ band AU series that I will be writing. I hope you like it, feedback is appreciated. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was sitting in the band room, talking with Leonard.

"Do we have to wear our uniforms for the assembly?" Jim asked, frowning at the thought of the stuffy gym. Leonard rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Leave it to you to complain about the gym, we're in there for like ten minutes," Leonard finally replies shurgging.

"Yeah...but I feel like a potato in those stupid things.." Jim grumbles. Leonard scoffs just as Scotty shows up in front of them, both men looking up at Scotty nodding. "Hey Scotty," Jim greets him, a smile on his face.

'Ready for the trinity of hell?" Scotty asks causing Leonard to rolls his eyes and Jim to groan, slouching in his seat. Scotty laughs sitting next to them. "Don't worry Jimmy, I hear the student section has something planned," Scotty starts causing Jim's eyebrows to rise, "You know how Pike is- if it can damage the instruments we leave," He finishes, causing Jim to smirk.

"There you go, we probably won't stay through the whole football game," Leonard states shrugging, uneffected.

"Maybe if there weren't three events in one day I wouldn't be complaining.." Jim says rolling his eyes. "I wonder if Pike will get hit in the head like he did last year.." Jim says after a moment looking hopeful.

"'Cource you would, better make sure you don't say that too loud, wouldn't want Spock to hear you and tell Pike then the whole thing will get shut down before it occurs," Leonard interjects looking over to the aforementioned man. Jim rolls his eyes at Leonard's comment.

"Stop being so paranoid, it's going to happen for sure, I have good sources," Scotty replies.

"What's going to occur?" Spock asked scaring the men.

"Oh would you look at that… I should go put my instrument together or something.." Scotty replies quickly disappearing. Spock looks over to Jim and Leonard, raising a brow, the question still standing. Jim and Leonard share a look, not wanting to bring it up. Jim lets out an uneasy laugh throwing an arm behind Leonard's back.

"Oh hey Spock, just talking about the Freshmen messing up, our section is notorious for bunching up and with the slides that's quite the problem," Jim says babbling on.

"Right, damn kid hit me twice at practice yesterday.." Bones adds grumbling.

"Yes of course, perhaps I was wrong in assuming that you were talking about the student body messing around," Spock replies a small smirk emerging at the men's gasping faces. "Don't worry I don't plan on telling Pike of the potential attack, as I too dislike the strung out day of events," Spock adds seeing Jim about to complain about his knowing. Jim lets out a sigh of relief smiling widely at Spock.

"Thanks buddy, hey do you guys want to go out for food after the game?" Jim replies looking between the two happily. "All of us could go," Jim adds referring to their other friends, hanging throughout the room.

"Yes I think that would be fine," Spock replies quietly. Leonard groans rolling his eyes, "Of course I have to go, can't let you go dying on me," is Leonard's reply. Jim smiles at his friends sitting back in his seat, maybe the day wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

 _I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, sorry for it being short! Reviews are welcomed._


End file.
